As online games become more popular and easily accessible, players are devising new ways to commit fraud and engage in other undesirable behavior during a game. This type of behavior has an adverse effect on the gaming environment and also creates an unbalanced playing field. For example, cheaters are able to out-perform the game by improperly gaining an advantage thereby resulting in unfairness to other players and an unbalanced playing economy. As a result, once loyal garners get frustrated and leave the game. Other forms of undesirable behavior include account hacking and sale of accounts and/or other assets improperly obtained. A game provider may lose loyal garners and also suffer in reputation. These various forms of cheating and fraud, in most cases, are hard to detect and even more difficult to prevent.
These and other drawbacks exist.